Burn the bones
by greenlilies
Summary: La llegada de los dragones a Poniente causó más terror de lo que lo hizo hace más de trescientos años. / Inmensamente AU.


**Todo le pertenece a George R. R. Martin.**

**Este fic pertenece a la primera ronda de La Conquista: Primera Espada. **

* * *

**Burn the bones**

La llegada de los dragones a Poniente causó más terror de lo que lo hizo hace más de trescientos años. Esta vez, no eran tres jinetes, sino una sola montada encima del dragón más grande (negro y feroz y el que la llamarada de fuego era aun más fuerte que el de los otros dos) mientras que los otros dos, uno verde y el otro blanco, volaban a su lado. El primer aviso por Marcaderiva, que tenía contactos con los barcos de Braavos y Pentos ya que los Velaryon controlaban la entrada de barcos de Essos y rumores llegaban de todos lados. Un sirviente de los Velaryon fue el primero que comunicó sobre los dragones, contándoselo a un capitán que iba rumbo a Antigua. Éste hizo correr el rumor, pero cuando la noticia llegó a Dorne, la reina dragón ya se había asentado en Rocadragón.

―

En Lanza del Sol, el príncipe Doran, recién llegado de los Jardines del Agua, inició una audiencia con muchos de sus señores para ver qué se iba a hacer con la primera Targaryen desde hace casi veinte años. La princesa Arianne, por ser la heredera, tuvo un puesto a la derecha de su padre y a regañadientes intervino para que el príncipe Doran dejase que Myrcella la acompañase. Myrcella no sabía por qué todos los señores de Dorne estaban reunidos ni por qué Arianne la quería allí con tanta insistencia; lo que sí sabía era que si a Arianne se le metía algo a la cabeza, nadie la podía convencer de lo contrario.

La mesa en la que se sentaron era ligeramente ovalada y bastante grande para la docena de vasallos y sus acompañantes o herederos que allí se encontraban. El príncipe Doran la evaluó con su mirada serena antes de permitirle sentarse al lado izquierdo de la princesa. Nadie habló por varios minutos, tal vez por respeto al príncipe Doran o porque no se había celebrado un consejo tan grande desde la rebelión de su propio padre. Myrcella no dejó de alisar las faldas de sus vestidos en esos momentos, nerviosa por estar allí a la vista de todos.

Arianne se revolvió incómoda en su asiento, el príncipe Doran le mandó una mirada y ésta se quedó quieta, no sin antes murmurar por lo bajo algo que Myrcella no llegó a escuchar.

― Mis señores, si las noticias les han llegado ya, sabrán que Daenerys Targaryen y sus dragones han aterrizado en Rocadragón, ahora sola ya que Lord Stannis está en el Muro, junto con un ejército conformado por mercenarios, dothrakis e Inmaculados, cada uno de ellos más letal que el anterior. Daenerys Targaryen no es Aegon el Conquistador ni tampoco Daeron el Bueno, no sabemos cómo se comportará o si piensa hacer todo cenizas, incluido Dorne. Debemos tratar con ella con cautela y astucia.

― Padre ―interrumpió Arianne con voz clara y demandante, el príncipe Doran paró y la miró, al igual que sus futuros vasallos―, ¿y qué pasa con el supuesto Aegon Targaryen en Bastión de las Tormentas? ¿Lo ignoraremos en favor de su tía?

El príncipe Doran se quedó pensativo un rato y cuando Myrcella sintió que Arianne se impacientaba otra vez, éste habló.

― Si Daenerys es lo suficientemente astuta, ya habrá lidiado con él, ya sea asesinándolo o reconociéndolo como su sangre. Todo se resolverá para cuando ella tome Desembarco de Rey, si la toma ahora o después ya es otro asunto; después de todo, los Targaryen esperaron cien años antes de embarcarse a Poniente desde su isla ―el príncipe hablaba calmadamente, sin subir la voz, Myrcella pensó que Arianne y sus hermanos se habrían dormido a su voz cuando le contaba cuentos de pequeños. «Madre solo nos hablaba a Tommen y a mí sobre la grandeza de la Casa Lannister y Padre no nos hablaba en absoluto».

»Si la toma después pierde el efecto sorpresa y consigue que los Tyrell y Lannister ―él no la miró, pero sus vasallos sí. Myrcella se hundió más en su asiento― se preparen para una batalla, tal vez no consigan hacer nada contra los dragones, pero decimaran su ejército significativamente, y sin hombres que la protejan no podrá mantener la ciudad bajo su poder.

»Y si ataca ahora, tendremos una invitación para la ejecución de cada hombre o mujer que apoyó el reinado de Robert Baratheon y sus… hijos al finalizar el mes.

Aquella hesitación ya venía tiempo escuchándola, aun así, Myrcella hacía oídos sordos a cada una de ellas. Robert Baratheon era su padre, el hombre que le palmeaba la cabeza cada vez que la veía y que una vez la cargó hasta su habitación cuando se quedó dormida en uno de los jardines de Aegon. Tal vez así era como los padres trataban a sus hijas, no recordaba a su tío Stannis alguna vez dirigiéndole palabras cariñosas a Shireen o abrazándola, pero también recordaba que su tío Stannis no era así con nadie y su prima siempre había sido una niña muy seria; en cambio, Robert era más alegre con los demás, con Lord Arryn más que a nadie.

Su tío Renly si la abrazaba y la llamaba su sobrina favorita, al igual que el tío Tyrion, que la hacía reír a ella y a Tommen con sus burlas a los señores y señoras. Jaime, el hermano de su madre, había sido una sombra pálida en su infancia, siempre cuidando a la reina y soportando los insultos sin ninguna expresión en la cara.

― Podemos mandar emisarios hasta Rocadragón, hacerle ver a la Madre de los Dragones que no somos amenaza ―sugirió Lord Santagar, Myrcella no sabía el nombre de los vasallos de los Martell, sin embargo, reconocía al hermano de Aron Santagar, el Maestro de Armas de la Fortaleza Roja.

El príncipe Doran negó con la cabeza.

― Me temo que no es el momento adecuado, como ya dije antes, no sabemos qué está planeando y preferiría no ver a Dorne en otra guerra.

― El príncipe Doran tiene razón ―dijo otro señor con el emblema del cráneo blanco―, no tenemos manera de saber cómo reaccionará ni si dejará vivir al príncipe Aegon, vuestro sobrino. Y aliarse con los Tyrell no es una opción.

La sala se llenó de murmullos, pero el padre de Arianne no hizo nada para callarlos.

― Tenemos que aliarnos con Aegon, es hijo de la tía Elia y el que haya sobrevivido estos dieciocho años es una señal que hasta tú no puedes ignorar, padre.

Él volvió a lucir pensativo. Myrcella levantó la cabeza a esto y prestó más atención. ¿Por qué querría Arianne aliarse con Aegon Targaryen? En una batalla, los dragones vencían a los hombres y era obvio a quién el príncipe Doran daría su lealtad. ¿Sería por otra razón, tal vez por ser de su sangre? A Myrcella ya le habían contado sobre el asesinato de la pobre princesa Elia y sus hijos muertos (una hija muerta, más bien), de cómo su abuelo Tywin mandó a la Montaña y Amory Lorch a asesinarla y violarla y luego cómo presentó sus cuerpos envueltos en capas rojas.

Myrcella todavía tenía pesadillas sobre aquello.

Algunos señores asintieron dándole su apoyo a la propuesta de la princesa Arianne, ésta contuvo una sonrisa de triunfo.

― Tal vez, aun así hay que esperar al desenlace. No podemos precipitarnos: Dorne no puede estar en el lado perdedor. Una segunda Danza de Dragones se avecina, mi señores, y Poniente ya ha sangrado demasiado ―Arianne rechinó los dientes y apretó los puños debajo de la mesa.

Areo Hotah salió de repente por detrás de Myrcella, sobresaltándola y sin querer derramando el vino en su vestido. El ruido del cobre en el suelo alarmó a los demás señores, ella enrojeció y se agachó murmurando disculpas; el comandante de la guardia, no le hizo caso alguno, sino que siguió hasta la silla del príncipe Doran. No escuchó ni vio lo que decían, pero las sillas a su alrededor se movieron, dando por terminada la reunión. «Fue más bien un consejo de guerra», pensó mientras recogía la copa y se secaba las manos y el vestido, ahora manchado, con una toalla entregada por una sirvienta.

Al levantarse, no había nadie en la sala, excepto el príncipe Doran y Arianne, quienes discutían calladamente en una esquina. Arianne hacía muchos gestos furiosos y su padre la dejaba hablar y luego le respondía con una calma que Myrcella no había visto en nadie.

― Vámonos. Tenemos que hacer que limpien tu vestido ―dijo ella cuando terminó la discusión, agarró a Myrcella del brazo y la llevó a rastras hasta su habitación. Ella se sacudió de la mano, sabiendo que le haría moretones a ese paso. La princesa no aminoró el paso hasta que Myrcella cerró las puertas de sus aposentos.

El cuarto dado por el príncipe Doran para ella era más aireado que el que tuvo en la Fortaleza Roja, pero más pequeño y con menos cosas de las que estaba acostumbrada. Arianne desabrochó los lazos del vestido y Myrcella se metió detrás del vestidor y terminó de quitarse el vestido.

― Padre cree que la Targaryen no vendrá a Dorne ―empezó diciendo mientras le pasaba otro nuevo vestido, esta vez naranja, que contrastaba horriblemente con su cabello, pero no tuvo el corazón para decirle que le eligiera otro―. Piensa que se quedará en Desembarco del Rey y reinará allí con sus tres dragones. _Dragones_, Myrcella. Si yo tuviese dragones, no me quedaría en un solo lugar, conquistaría cada rincón de Poniente con fuego.

Myrcella salió del vestidor y se colocó de espaldas para que Arianne le anudara la espalda. No dijo nada y dejó que ella terminase de quejar contra su padre.

―Arianne ―la interrumpió luego, apartándole la mano de su cabello―, el príncipe Doran sabe lo qué está haciendo. Si él decide que Daenerys Targaryen es mejor opción que tu primo, entonces así será. Tú sola no podrás comandar un ejército contra ella, ya sabes lo que pasó la última vez que quisiste hacer algo contra tu padre.

Arianne se quedó quieta, probablemente recordando su tiempo encerrada; en cambio, Myrcella se tocó la cicatriz en la cara, rememorando el dolor del metal tocando el hueso y los cuidados del maestre.

― Ya sé, ya sé, pero Aegon es una opción perfecta ―pausó―, si lo apoyamos, él sería rey y seguro padre pediría una recompensa y esa sería yo. Yo reinaría junto a él y la promesa de casarme con un Targaryen sería cumplida.

«¿Casarse con un Targaryen?» En todos los años que llevaba en Dorne, Arianne no había estado comprometida a nadie, siendo la heredera de una Casa importante de más de veinte días el nombre era una rareza incluso en aquellos lados. ¿Había estado ella comprometida con alguien más y por eso seguía siendo soltera? Myrcella trató de recordar todos los jóvenes cercanos a Arianne, pero solo un puñado se le ocurrían y la mayoría de ellos vivían lejos de Lanza del Sol.

― Quizás, Daenerys no mate a su sobrino, puede que lo nombre heredero hasta que nazca un príncipe ―La muchacha mayor asintió distraída, muy preocupada con sus propios pensamientos como para prestarle atención a Myrcella. Ésta suspiró―. Arianne ―la llamó ahora tímida―, ¿me ayudas a peinarme?

La postura de Arianne se suavizó y asintió con una pequeña sonrisa. Ella había sido una de las únicas personas que le hablaron o prestaron atención a su llegada, aparte del príncipe Doran y la ocasional mirada hostil de las Serpientes de Arena mayores. Las hijas menores de el príncipe Oberyn (ahora muerto y enterrado), se mantenían cerca de su madre en los Jardines del Agua, probablemente para que no se influenciaran de sus hermanas mayores.

Arianne jugaba con ella a las muñecas y la peinaba cada noche, haciendo el papel de una doncella de cámaras, ayudándola con los vestidos suaves y ligeros y a manejar su melena dorada. Arianne también la ayudó a poder relacionarse con Trystane y los demás miembros del castillo. «Trystane», su nombre trajo memorias de tardes soleadas jugando al sitrang y paseando por los jardines, seguidos por ser Arys como su chaperón. Luego del descenso de poder de su familia después de la muerte de Joff, mientras que los Tyrell seguían ganando más poder en Desembarco del Rey, el príncipe Doran mantuvo a Trystane y a ella separados, mandándolo como pupilo a Tor.

Myrcella no era estúpida y sospechaba el por qué de todo aquello. «Soy su rehén en todo menos en nombre ―se dijo luego de la ida de Trystane―, ¿así se sentirá Sansa Stark?». Los primeros meses, le llegaban cartas con el sello de la Casa Jordayne (una pluma dorada en fondo verde) y escritas con la mano de su prometido, le contaba sobre sus actividades como pupilo y escudero de Lord Trebor con la misma inocencia y calidez del pasado. Myrcella guardaba las cartas cerca de su corazón y las leía una y otra vez (en esos tiempos, ella se creía enamorada de Trystane, de su dulzura e inteligencia y de esos ojos tan grandes y oscuros), imaginando el momento en el que él regresaría.

Al quinto mes, las cartas escasearon. Myrcella iba hasta las habitaciones del maestre Caleotte para preguntarle en persona si alguna carta iba dirigida a ella, el maestre con su cara vieja y flácida decía que no, mi señora, ninguna carta ha llegado desde Tor. Luego de eso, dejó de preguntar y se refugió aun más con Arianne, quien la trataba como una hermana pequeña.

Tampoco le llegaba ninguna carta de su madre, pero de eso ya estaba resignada.

―

Daenerys Targaryen despegó de Rocadragón a la luna siguiente, su ejército de Inmaculados y mercenarios en barcos extranjeros llegó el mismo día en el que ella aterrizó en la Colina de Rhaenys, destruyendo Pozo Dragón. Una parte de su ejército se apostó en cada puerta de la ciudad, trancando el camino para cualquiera que quisiese entrar o salir. Daenerys Targaryen no cumplió lo que todos temían, no sembró el suelo de Desembarco del Rey con fuego ni sangre, no tocó nada fuera de la Colina de Rhaenys hasta que su ejército estuviese listo a las puertas de la Fortaleza Roja.

Según historias que fueron llevadas fuera de la ciudad cuando el pequeño asedio fue levantado, el gran castillo en la Colina de Aegon fue tomado por esclavos mientras que Daenerys hacía su camino hasta el Trono de Hierro. El pueblo no cantó su nombre ni llamaban por ella o los dragones, cada familia se guardó en donde pudo y dejó que los nobles se defendiesen por sí solos, después de todo, ¿qué es el pueblo para un rey?

La orden de Daenerys fue capturar cada persona en el castillo, mujer, hombre o niño, caballero o sirviente por igual. Cualquier resistencia sería castigada. No debía de haber ninguna muerte hasta que Daenerys, no, la _reina _Daenerys, lo comandase. Desde Marcaderiva, Rosby, Hayford y Valle Oscuro la sombra de los dragones inspiraba terror, pero estos fueron los asentamientos que avisaron al resto de Poniente lo que estaba sucediendo. Ninguna de las Casas principales que quedaban mandó ayuda a la capital.

La reina Daenerys se sentó en el Trono de Hierro y fue como si los últimos veinte años no hubiesen pasado. Un Targaryen gobernaba sobre los Siete Reinos otra vez.

«Por los crímenes cometidos contra la Casa Targaryen te sentencio a…», así empezaba y luego el pobre acusado rezaba a sus Dioses para que la sentencia fuese vestir de negro en vez de muerte por decapitación. De último dejaron a los Lannister (los Tyrell habían sido rápidos en cambiar sus lealtades, notando que solo estaban asegurando el Trono para los Targaryen, como lo habían hecho en la Guerra del Usurpador, como la llamaban ahora). Al final de las ejecuciones necesarias, la reina Daenerys se consagró como la salvadora de Poniente.

―

El sonido de los pasos apresurados del maestre Caleotte interrumpió la atmosfera del salón. En una muestra extraña de aprecio, el príncipe Doran invitó a su hija a desayunar con él y como costumbre, Myrcella fue arrastrada por Arianne. El maestre Caleotte se paró al lado del príncipe de Dorne y recuperó el aliento ruidosamente.

― Mi señor, ha llegado carta de la capital, vine tan rápido como pude ―el maestre se limpió el sudor de la cara, Myrcella no se quiso imaginar lo sudado que debió de estar el maestre bajo la túnica. Caeotte miró hacia su dirección y luego al príncipe Doran, pero éste le hizo una seña que prosiguiera―. La reina Daenerys será coronada en el Gran Septo de Baelor y desea que todos los señores de las grandes Casas la acompañen. Pide al príncipe Doran por su asistencia, la de su hija, la princesa Arianne y… y Lady Myrcella.

― ¿Mi asistencia? ―preguntó entre atónita y asustada. ¿Qué querría la Reina Dragón con ella?

El príncipe Doran no se sorprende, sino que asentía como si ya se lo venía esperando desde hace tiempo. De repente, sintió ganas de golpearlo.

― ¿Por qué quiere a Myrcella? Ya no le vale para nada, ni siquiera para rehén ―las palabras de Arianne la hieren, sin embargo, sabe que es la verdad.

Ya no tenía a más nadie, excepto Tommen, quien, según rumores, seguía encerrado en las mazmorras de la Fortaleza. «Oh, Tommen ―pensó tristemente. Su hermano pequeño siempre tuvo miedo a la oscuridad, supuso que incluso las celdas de los pisos superiores serían una pesadilla para él―. Tal vez Madre estuvo con él, cuidándolo». Myrcella tenía la firme opinión que sin los delirios de grandeza de Cersei, Tommen no hubiese sido rey en ningún momento y ya estuviese casado con alguna chica tan dulce como él, quizás le gustara los gatos, quizás no.

― Lady Myrcella es la última de los Baratheon viva, bueno, al menos, confirmada viva. De Lord Stannis no se sabe nada desde que hubo aquella batalla contra los salvajes ―comentó el maestre.

― La reina Daenerys no la quiere por ser una Baratheon, maestre, la quiere por su sangre Lannister ―respondió irritada Arianne.

― ¿Dice algo del por qué?

― No, mi príncipe. Solo que los espera para su coronación en una luna ―el príncipe Doran la miró como si le pudiera leer la mente―. No podemos arriesgar enfadarla y que ella lo tome como una ofensa de Dorne… me temo que tienes que ir, Myrcella.

Ninguna promesa de mantenerla a salvo salieron de sus labios, nada que hizo que Myrcella se sintiese más segura. Regresar a Desembarco del Rey después de tantos años se le antojaba una cosa imposible, regresar a las calles llenas de suciedad y gente, al castillo de su juventud donde solo Tommen y ella importaban, hacía que se le revolviese el estómago y la cabeza le diese vueltas. El dolor se le debió de notar en la cara porque Arianne la tomó del hombro suavemente y le preguntó si estaba bien, Myrcella asintió rápidamente.

Arianne tampoco le aseguró nada.

El príncipe Doran la llamó, pero su voz viajó entre sus oídos, sin registrar nada.

― ¿Lady Myrcella?

«Me hará hacer lo mismo que Madre, veré morir a mi hermano pequeño ―los latidos del corazón resonaron estruendosamente en sus oídos, el sudor le corría libremente por la espalda, probablemente empapándole el vestido nuevo. La respiración se le aceleró―. Y de última seré yo». Vería morir a Tommen como su madre a tío Jaime; todos en un mismo lugar.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba recostada en la cama de Arianne con ésta recostada al lado suyo. No por primera vez, se asombró por la belleza de ella; sus pestañas largas y oscuras al igual que su cabello lacio que combinaban perfectamente con su piel morena. Myrcella deseó ser una Martell, una mujer valiente e independiente como lo eran las Serpientes de Arena; ser tan bella que escribirían canciones sobre su cabello y sus ojos oscuros.

En cambio, Myrcella era toda ángulos y cabello incontrolable. En su frente descansaba una toalla húmeda, probablemente fría al principio, se la quitó y la colocó en la mesita al lado de la cama sin hacer movimientos bruscos para no despertar a Arianne. El hecho de que ella estuviese allí en su cama en el medio del día era una rareza ya que Arianne se enorgullecía de ser una princesa ocupada y que estuviese perdiendo tiempo en la cama con ella hacía que Myrcella se sintiese cálida por dentro. Importante, tal vez.

Lo primero que haría cuando viese a Tommen sería abrazarlo fuertemente, inevitablemente llegarían las lágrimas y sería mucho más difícil dejarlo ir. Tommen permanecía en su cabeza como un niño regordete y rubio que lloraba en las faldas de su madre cuando su barco hacia Dorne se alejaba; ahora ya sería casi un hombre y la grasa de la niñez habría desaparecido. Se preguntó si se parecería a su tío Jaime.

Areo Hotah le avisó cuatro días después cuándo sería el viaje a Desembarco del Rey. Myrcella debía de empacar todos sus vestidos nuevos y sus mejores joyas para la coronación de la reina, nadie mencionó que no saldría de Desembarco del Rey ni que sería la última vez que viese Dorne o a Arianne o al maestre Caleotte. Las preparaciones son hechas y una caravana con la princesa Arianne, Myrcella y un sinfín de doncellas (el príncipe Doran alegó no sentirse bien para un viaje tan largo) se dispuso rumbo a la capital.

«No lloré cuando me embarqué a Dorne y no lloraré ahora», se dijo.

Myrcella no se dejó pensar en qué o quiénes encontraría allí, sino que dejó que su mente vagara y saltara de tema en tema en las conversaciones entre las doncellas de Arianne. Descansaban en las posadas que se encontraban en las Marcas y luego en las del Camino de las Rosas; éstas eran aun más adecuadas para los nobles ya que en el Dominio la guerra no había pasado. Sin que lo notara, el carromato tocó las calles de Desembarco del Rey. Olía como recordaba, pero peor. Ni huérfanos ni perros sucios se asomaron a verlos venir, solo los vendedores los miraron impasivos mientras avanzaban hasta la Fortaleza Roja.

Cerca del castillo se divisaban estandartes de otras Casas menores y mayores, entre ellas la de la rosa dorada y otras del Dominio. Faltaban los estandartes del Valle, las Tierras de los Ríos y el Norte, sin embargo, Myrcella se supuso que si habría venido alguien de allí, no habría venido con mucha gente. Tampoco vio ningún venado coronado entre la multitud, se acomodó la capa negra sobre los hombros, sintiéndose insegura. ¿Qué pensaría la reina Daenerys de ella? ¿Pensaría que era poca cosa o en cambio vería una rival contra el Trono? Myrcella no quería el Trono, no después del intento de Arianne de coronarla, antes habría pensado que era su deber como hija de Robert Baratheon, pero ahora…

Los guardias descargaron sus pertenencias a las puertas del castillo, donde los esperaban los hombres de la reina. Pudo contar veinte Inmaculados, solo dos dothrakis y un caballero, por un momento se sintió decepcionada de que la Reina Dragón no estuviese allí.

Arianne se adelantó hasta el caballero y se presentó como la representante de su padre, el príncipe Doran, quien estaba muy apenado de no poder ir, pero que le deseaba a la reina Daenerys un reino próspero. El caballero asintió solemne y se quitó el casco, Myrcella tuvo que hace todo lo que pudo para no desmayarse allí mismo.

― Ser Barristan ―dijo débilmente, aun así, el viejo caballero la miró, al igual que Arianne.

― Princesa Myrcella.

El título de princesa ya hacía tiempo que nadie lo usaba en ella, solo llamándola "Lady Myrcella" o simplemente por su nombre. El que Ser Barristan la llamase de esa manera, la hizo recordar su infancia en el castillo, cuando él u otros caballeros la acompañaban en sus paseos o juegos. Una ola de familiaridad la inundó. Ser Barristan, tan serio como siempre, solo le dirigió una sonrisa amable, que a Myrcella le pareció como el respiro de una brisa fresca.

Arianne la miró un momento más y siguió con las introducciones de sus doncellas y guardias. Ser Barristan asentía calmadamente, luego de las introducciones, señaló a un Inmaculado para que los dirigiera a sus habitaciones.

«Ser Barristan no me haría daño ―se aseguró cuando cruzaron las puertas del castillo―. Él me solía cuidar de pequeña, era el único, aparte de tío Jaime, que me dejaba que me subiese a sus hombros. No me haría daño. No me haría daño». Se repitió esto último durante todo el día y luego por los siguientes días hasta la coronación. Sus únicas compañías seguían siendo Arianne y sus doncellas, quienes se encargaron de arreglarles el cabello para las cenas; Arianne no le quitó el ojo de encima, llegando a los extremos de acompañarla a todos lados y a sentarse junto a ella en las comidas.

Myrcella tenía que admitir que se sentía bien tener a alguien preocupado por ella. En ninguno de sus días en la Fortaleza vio a Daenerys Targaryen, solo a Ser Barristan y a otros nobles invitados a su coronación.

Contó cuántos vasallos por cada Gran Casa: los más numerosos eran los de los Tyrell, estando los Hightower, los Redwyne, Tarly, luego, venían las demás Casas menores de diversos lugares como los Stokeworth, Velaryon, Bar Emmon y otros que Myrcella no se pudo acordar qué significaba cada emblema. El vacío de las demás Casas se estrechaba como el Mar de Verano.

La última vez que visitó el Gran Septo de Baelor iba con su madre y Tommen. Ella los llevaba a cada uno de la mano, lo que hacía tremendamente feliz a su hermano pequeño, Myrcella en esos días solo estaba preocupada sobre cómo iba a ser su prometido dormiense. Por alguna razón, el que su madre no llevase uno de sus esplendorosos vestidos le quedó en la mente, llevaba una simple túnica marrón parecida a la de las sirvientas del castillo, en ese momento, Myrcella no le llamó la atención.

Cersei conversó un momento con el Septón Supremo y luego los llevó hasta donde la estatua de la Madre se alzaba bella y orgullosa.

― Mañana irás a Dorne y conocerás a tu prometido, el príncipe Trystane, sé que lo amarás y serás una buena esposa, pero te convertirás en una Martell y estarás lejos de mí. Myrcella, eres una Lannister de la Roca, una leona que no se interesa por las opiniones de las ovejas. Eres hija de tu padre y sé que serás valiente, tienes que asegurármelo.

Myrcella asintió sin entender completamente por qué su madre le decía todo aquello. A su lado, Tommen rezaba sin muchas ganas porque trataba de escuchar su conversación. Cersei se dio por satisfecha y le instó a que rezase también.

«¿Por qué no me dijo que era un venado también? ―se preguntó cuándo volvió a entrar al Septo―. Tal vez debí de haberme dado cuenta…». Myrcella y Arianne aguardaban en su lugar de honor junto con varios vasallos dornienses que habían llegado un tiempo después que ellas, ella vestía sus mejores sedas y joyas, mientras que Arianne lucía aun más hermosa comparada con ella. La multitud charlaba mientras esperaban a la reina Daenerys, a las afueras del Septo, los habitantes más pobres de Desembarco del Rey la verían arribar en uno de sus dragones.

― Drogón, Rhaegal y Viserion ―musitó por lo bajo. Drogón era el más grande y de color negro, mientras que Rhaegal era verde y Viserion blanco, los dos más pequeños. Myrcella no tuvo oportunidad de verlos de cerca en su estadía en la Fortaleza Roja, solo los podía divisar mientras sobrevolaban el castillo y la ciudad. Se escuchó el sonido del batir de alas de un dragón y luego las grandes puertas siendo abiertas por un grupo de Inmaculados. De primera iba Daenerys.

Iba vestida con una túnica color rojo, parecida a las que su madre se pondría para sentarse para cenar, su cabello estaba en una trenza plateada y campanillas colgaban de él. Myrcella podía ver su belleza típica de los Targaryen, pero también podía ver el poder que emanaba de ella. Una reina tenía que tener estas dos cualidades, pensaba ella, pero Daenerys Targaryen también tenía algo… algo peligroso que hacía que se le erizara los vellos del brazo. «Son los dragones, es eso».

Detrás de ella venía su sobrino, el príncipe Aegon. Desde su llegada a la corte, Myrcella había escuchado sobre el nuevo heredero recién salido de los muertos, aunque éste ya tenía tiempo en Bastión de las Tormentas, fueron muchos los que se sorprendieron cuando éste llegó junto con Daenerys a Desembarco del Rey. El príncipe Aegon era todo lo que un príncipe debía ser, elegante, alto y con los colores de los Targaryen. Ella no notó ningún signo de insatisfacción o molestia mientras llevaba a su tía al altar. «Parece que se estuviesen casando».

La Reina se arrodilló ante el Gran Septón y éste la coronó como Su Alteza Daenerys, la primera de su nombre, reina de los Primeros Hombres, los Ándalos y Rhyonar (Arianne bufó a esto) y Protectora de los Siete Reinos. Daenerys sonrió al pararse y el septo pareció iluminarse aun más, arriba, el batir de las alas de un dragón se escuchó. Todos aplaudieron y gritaron. «¿Así habrá sido la coronación de mi padre?». En vez de la bella reina se imaginó la cabeza rubia de Joffrey, su sonrisa cruel y ademanes violentos, todos los nobles aplaudieron al niño-rey también.

Sacudió los pensamientos de la cabeza y se obligó a no pensar en Tommen.

Ya estaba anocheciendo cuando las celebraciones terminaron y la nueva reina la llamó a las Sala del Trono. Myrcella acudió sola, no queriendo molestar a Arianne mientras charlaba con varios jóvenes de la corte, para escoltarla se encontraba un dothraki. Daenerys la esperaba en los escalones del Trono. «Pensé que sería más alta».

A su lado estaba Ser Barristan, lo que la hizo sentir mejor. «Él no me hará daño». Myrcella se inclinó como dictaban los modales y esperó.

― Lady Myrcella, es un honor contar con tu presencia en mi ciudad ―la Reina hesitó solo un poco, pero fue suficiente para Myrcella.

― No, Su Alteza, el honor es mío por haberme invitado a su coronación ―el tono dulce salió sin esfuerzo.

― Iré al meollo del asunto, Lady Myrcella: Eres de una familia traidora y no puedo permitir que estés libre en mi reino ―«Era el reino de mi padre antes», pausó― y tampoco te puedo matar, eres mejor como rehén que como cadáver. Eso lo ha demostrado Dorne muy bien.

Myrcella no habló, se dio cuenta de que tenía las uñas clavadas en la mano de tanto apretarlas. La Reina no pareció tomar nota de eso, sino que siguió hablando.

― Yo no mato niños, a todos los hijos de nobles los mandé como pupilos a las familias leales a los Targaryen, los Tyrell quisieron tener a tu hermano pequeño, sospecho que Lady Margaery se encariñó con su esposo, sin embargo, tengo planes para los dos.

«Tommen está vivo ―pensó y luego:―. No confía en Dorne, no confía en que se contentaran con que algún día Aegon será rey».

― El Usurpador le quitó el reino a mi padre, pero yo lo recuperé mucho mejor de lo que Viserys habría hecho. Él no era dragón verdadero―añadió para sí―. No habrá rebeldes porque nadie peleará para montarte en el Trono, no quedan lobos o truchas o halcones, solo dos pequeños leones bajo mi poder.

― Mi Reina… ―interrumpió Ser Barristan calladamente, Myrcella se sintió agradecido al viejo caballero.

― ¿Podré ver a mi hermano antes… antes de…? ―odió que la voz le temblase. Recordó las palabras de su madre en el Gran Septo y eso le infundió un poco de valor que no tenía― ¿Podré ver a Tommen, mi señora?

Daenerys asintió impaciente y se sentó en el Trono con seguridad.

― Sí, por supuesto, no soy cruel. Lo haré buscar mañana si así lo deseas ―Myrcella quiso preguntar adónde mandaron los huesos de su madre y tío Jaime, pero la voz no le salió.

«Tommen», pensó con emoción. Lo vería de nuevo y lo abrazaría como quiso hacer el día de su partida de Dorne, ¿sería más alto que ella ya? Myrcella se lo imaginó tan alto como su padre, más alto de lo que Joffrey podría haber sido en vida, más noble, más amable. «Tommen, Tommen, Tommen», volvió a pensar. La Reina no la miraba, sino que hablaba calladamente con Ser Barristan.

― Permiso para retirarme, Su Alteza ―masculló ella al fin.

―Todavía no puedes irte, Lady Myrcella. Con mi consejo hemos llegado a una decisión con respecto a tu situación: te casarás con el príncipe Aegon y vivirán en Bastión de las Tormentas, tu compromiso anterior no será ningún problema. Tu hermano será pupilo de la Corona ―remarcó luego.

«Quiere a Tommen cerca de ella para que no se revele luego, sabe que las Tierras del Occidente todavía tienen miedo de los Lannister―ponderó mientras Ser Barristan la acompañaba a sus habitaciones―. El príncipe Doran no peleó por mí». No esperaba que el padre de Arianne lo hiciera, pero después de tantos años en Lanza del Sol esperaba que al menos… que al menos alguien la apreciase por ella misma y no por su posición. Sí, había sido prometida con el príncipe Aegon, sin embargo, había sido más como un pensamiento tardío de la Reina, como: "¿Qué debería hacer con una hija de traidores?". Sansa Stark también había estado prometida con un príncipe…

― Princesa ―la llamó el viejo caballero―. La Reina nunca le haría daño, sabe que solo eras un peón en el Juego, ella quiere lo mejor para ti.

Por alguna razón, Myrcella no le creía.

― ¿Lo mejor para mí? Mató a mi madre y a mí tío Jaime, ejecutó a todas las personas que alguna vez conocí en este castillo. Me vendió a alguien que no conozco solo para mantenerme bajo control ―él tensó la mandíbula visiblemente, pero ella no se sintió culpable en lo más mínimo.

― Daenerys no ejecutó a tus padres, princesa, cuando los fuimos a buscar en las celdas, tu madre tenía un puñal en el estómago de Ser Jaime; y él, las manos alrededor del cuello de ella. Había un carcelero muerto, solo tuvimos que unir los puntos.

Myrcella hizo oídos sordos a esto. Ser Barristan tenía que estar mintiendo, era lo más seguro, en el camino a Lanza del Sol, la noticia de la ejecución de la ex reina y su gemelo la había golpeado fuertemente. «Está mintiendo, está mintiendo ―solo se lo decía por órdenes de la Reina, quería jugar con su mente―. Ser Barristan no me haría daño». La Reina quería muerto a los traidores y por eso los ejecutó. Sí.

Recordó a la Reina sentada en el Trono, ya en su habitación y lejos de la presencia de Ser Barristan o cualquiera leal a la Reina, sentada como si los filos de las espadas de los enemigos de Aegon el Conquistador no la hiriesen en absoluto, como si estuviese hecha de algo fuera de este mundo. Se la imaginó con los cráneos de dragones que adornaban la Sala del Trono antes de que su padre se revelase, se los imaginó con la boca abierta y ardiente, oscura.

(Se la imaginó, también, en el lugar en el que el rey Aerys fue asesinado por su tío Jaime, con una sonrisa roja en el cuello, ensuciando el piso, roja y terrible. A su tío, al lado del cuerpo, mandándole una de sus sonrisas burlonas mientras toqueteaba inquieto su espada, listo para hacer cualquier cosa por ella).

El miedo que sintió, se desvaneció.


End file.
